


in your arms

by draincleanerrrz



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mild Language, still despair in this AU! but soft!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:35:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27814675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draincleanerrrz/pseuds/draincleanerrrz
Summary: Mikan and Junko live in a shared apartment. It's a perfect life, spreading despair together. Even though Mikan doesn't always feel she deserves her other half.
Relationships: Enoshima Junko/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	in your arms

Mikan snapped out of her dazed stupor from her spot on the bed. “Heya, Mikan!” Junko’s loud voice was instantly recognizable as she waltzed into their apartment. Before Mikan could so much as blink, all the air was crushed from her lungs as Junko leaped on top of her. Her vision plunged into darkness, and she could feel Junko’s warm stomach pressing down on her head.

“Oh, was that your face?” Junko teased, wrapping her arms tightly around her girlfriend’s head.

Mikan swore her heart skipped 20 beats when she felt Junko’s stomach moving up and down as she laughed. 

“J-Junko!” Mikan squeaked, laptop now forgotten. Junko pressed down tighter. It was an almost suffocating amount of pressure to have the full weight of her girlfriend on top of her. In an odd sort of way it was comforting. The pressure reminded Mikan of the weighted blanket Junko had gifted her, for when she got nervous at night and Junko wasn't there to soothe her.

Yes, she was warm and loved. She could feel safe in Junko’s arms, because despite all the other people Junko hurt for despair, she would never hurt Mikan in a million years. 

Mikan’s face was already warm, and at Junko's teasing, the blush grew hotter. It was a feeling that spread up to her ears and down her chest. The thought that Junko could feel the intense heat radiating from her face was only increasing the cycle of embarrassment. All she managed after that were a long string of sputtering sounds.

“Ew, gross, Mikan.” Junko said, lifting herself off Mikan’s head slightly. “You’re getting my shirt all wet with your icky mouth juices.”

Mikan opened her mouth to apologize before she remembered Junko ripping Nagito apart for uttering an apology. Junko had directed the words to Nagito, but Mikan was sure they were meant for her. Junko cared, even if she didn't like to be vulnerable so easily.

“I-I’m glad you’re back, Junko.”

Junko smiled widely. “Yep. Left early cuz these people were being way too goody-goody and no one was going at each others throats. I figured seeing my girlfriend would be less boring than that stupid hope shtick.”

“Junko-“, Mikan started to say. Before she stalled.

Junko pushed herself off Mikan's body. Now, there was a mischievous glimmer to her eyes.

“Yes, dear?” She said in an overly syrupy tone, planting a kiss on Mikan’s nose that only served to increase her blushing fervor. It was always an impossible task to focus on anything but her beloved when they were in the same room together. Every second she spent around Junko had every drop of blood in her veins scream out to get more and more contact. With each breath she took in, she could even smell Junko’s vanilla scented hairspray. 

The blissful happiness she so often felt around Junko morphed into a panicky, anxiety-ridden knot in her stomach, as Mikan was suddenly hyper aware at how greasy she felt. Her hair and her skin felt gross. Compared to Junko, she dared not stand in her shining light.

“A-ah, I’m so so so sorr-," Mikan bit down hard on her tongue to stop the apology. "I lost track of the time! A-and I-I for-forgot to shower again. Ggck! I’m just so stupid and useless!”

She really was. Normally she wouldn’t make careless mistakes like this, especially when it was so important to Junko that she take care of herself. It used to get so bad that she’d forget to eat or brush her teeth or do other basic hygiene, but Junko was always there to take care of her. She was thankful to have someone love her so much, even if she was disgusting most of the time. Junko’s smirk dissolved as she moved off Mikan and sat next to her.

She had a sinking feeling in her gut. Junko was just being sweet, and she had ruined it. She always managed to make it worse, somehow.

“It’s not your fault, Mikan, babe.” Junko said, pursing her lips “I love how passionate you get about helping me bring beautiful despair to the world. You’re human. She reached out and twisted a lock of Mikan’s hair between her fingers. "Every human on this soon-to-be-bitched-up planet makes mistakes sometimes.”

Mikan huffed out a laugh, which got Junko smiling again.

Junko always knew the right things to say. She was right, though. Junko loved her, and would always love her, and as long as she was full of Junko’s love, it didn’t matter if she loved herself at all. Junko would take care of everything. A smile unconsciously rose to Mikan’s face, a flame of love sparking inside her. She leaned forward and squeezed Junko into a hug. She could feel Junko’s lips form into a smile on the skin of her neck.

“Geez Mikan, no need for the mushy feely clinginess.”

Everything would be alright as long as she had Junko.


End file.
